Strategy Guide By JamesDC
Beginner strategy guide to this round, By JamesDC, Member of James\Sportsbstn\Replacement (JSR) Team. Disclaimer: This was posted without permission of owning party, JamesDC, all content on this page is the result of JamesDC's hard work and not the Wiki Community. Thank you Sportsbstn and Replacement for making this round as enjoyable as it is for me. This strategy guide is written to help new players with their first steps in the game, I left a few things for you to discover later but it will help you get your feet on the ground and make some money. Picking a field 1. its always good to pick a field that has free employees, look in STATISTICS-> Job Pool; see where there are employees 2. check salary in the field you are about to move into, again in Job pool; try and pick a field with low salary. 3. look for high item prices, high item prices means bigger profits! STATISTICS->PRODUCT INFORMATION->the field you are interested in. when you pick a field 1 is most important 2 is less and 3 is less, if you pick a field with no employees it wont help you if each item sells for 1000000 since you wont be able to have anyone to sell for you.... Pricing pricing is probably the most important part, if you sell for too low you will go out of stock real fast, if you sell to high no one will buy your items, a good indicator of what is a fair price is found in STATISTICS->PRODUCT INFORMATION->your field; You will have to play with the price (i increase \ decrease 0.2 each click) and see what gives you the best results, look in stock level below for more information. Stock level check how much stock you have by going to STATISTICS->Production and Sales if you sell for very cheap everyone will want to buy your products leading your stock level to go to 0, thats not good for you since you will sell few items for a low price, having stock doesnt cost anything in informatist so there isnt such a thing as having too much stock, again if your price is too high and you sell only 1 unit, it wont be too good either, make sure you get extra stock each click (20 minute update), it usually indicate that your pricing is at a good level. since the game updates every night its important to check your stock level each day, if you login in the morning and see that your stock level is 0 it means that your price is too low, if its really high then your price is probably too high. Profit You want to check what is your profit, in JSR we call it PPC, Profit Per Click, in your company page you see a number next to "Next update after:" this is how much time you have until the next click, write down how much money you have and wait for the next click, this is how much you make, look at this number every time that you change your pricing and see what gives you better results, you can play with workforce and saleforce allocation if one item brings you more profit, (!! there is a certain percentage that will hurt your profit if you pass it, so dont give one product 100% i will let you find this percentage yourself...) Work force The most important part in the way to success, diversity is key in here, your salaries may change since your compatition can pay more and then you will loose your employees or a part of them, if you have many kinds of employees and some of them go away you are still in Business, it will also help you sustain high salaries in case that you have brain power that cost very little compared to regular workforce. let me go with what each employee does and then i will talk about how you should utilize them Production Assistants: Assistants make your products, each assistant has 1 work power, they make the products that you sell. Labourers: Labourers also make products, each one of them makes double of the Assistants. Engineers: each engineer can make 5 assistants work 2 times more and 2.5 labourers work 2 times more. (for example if you have 5 assistants and they make 15 items per click, if you hire one engineer your 5 assistants will make 15*2=30 items. if you have 5 labourers and they make 40 items per click hiring 2 engineers will make them produce 80 items). Scientists: supposed to be factor of 6 and 3 for assistants and labs but i am not sure, we dont have them yet. Sales Clerks: will sell your products. Managers: just like Engineers the multiply your sales force by 2, 3 managers will make 4 clerks sale double (if you have 4 clerks and they sell 10 items per click getting 3 managers will make them sell 20 items per click) Ratio if you see that selling more at a cheap price gives you more profit you will probably want to have a higher ratio of production employees, if you see that selling less item at expensive price gives you more proft you will probably want to have a higher ratio of sales employees make sure you monitor your stock level after you change your employees. Land REAL ESTATE>DISTRICTS 1. when you buy land make sure its suitable to your field of business if not your employees wont come to work! 2. when you buy land buy exactly what you need, assistants take 1 land, labs take 2, clerks take 3; Managers take 4 and they need office space, engineers take 5 office, Scientists take 6 office. 3. high image land makes more production get it! 4. dont pass 6% in one district it will make you pay double for your land in taxes Business Opportunity at first you will be short in cash, going to YOUR COMPANIES->BIZ OP will get you a much needed cash infusion there are two types: 1. as cosignor, its totally random there, look at diffrent times of the day push refresh (thank you for the correction Zasc) and it will give you other deals, you want to take the ones that are shorter in completion time and give more money... Examples of Buisness Opportunities Organic Sharks JSR Note:It will costs 82 E when you accept this opportunity Description: There is a business opportunity for Organic Sharks JSR .You must cooperate with one of the Leisure, recreation enterprise to complete this opportunity Business field: Food industry Related business field: Leisure, recreation Prize(a??): 16075 Cost(a??): 7913 Duration(day): 1 Deadline: 7/1/2008 this one is a GREAT one! Organic Sharks JSR Note:It will costs 67 E when you accept this opportunity Description: There is a business opportunity for Organic Sharks JSR .You must cooperate with one of the Dining enterprise to complete this opportunity Business field: Food industry Related business field: Dining Prize(a??): 1282 Cost(a??): 610 Duration(day): 8 Deadline: 7/1/2008 This one is really bad! 2. as cosignee, will give you a list of other deal that other players are offering, you want to choose the ones that are the shortest with the most amount of money, if you see ones that are more than 2 days just wait and look later you will see better ones once more players offer them. Partners working together with other players makes everything easier and and more interesting by giving you more opinions and points of view, having partners will allow you to learn more about the game and will allow you to grow your company faster. in cases of drastic change you will be able to change your employee ratio and do other things when you have partners. try and get partners in the forum to start a JSC with, its well worth it!! - maybe you will even make new friends! -James